


The Lion that Embraces The Sun

by renarxher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renarxher/pseuds/renarxher
Summary: "Apa yang kau harapkan dari singa yang mendekati matahari? Tidak peduli seberapa beraninya, ia tetap akan terbakar habis."Ketika kesempatan kedua datang bersama keping-keping fragmen masa yang telah hilang, Mark diberikan dua pilihan : tetap menjadi berani, atau pergi.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	The Lion that Embraces The Sun

Musim panas tahun ini terasa berbeda.

Hujan turun hampir setiap hari, badai datang silih berganti. Banjir, angin topan, mendung berkepanjangan. Udara lembab namun dengan siang yang sangat panas, bukan karena matahari bersinar dengan lantang seperti musim panas pada umumnya, namun karena efek rumah kaca. Setidaknya itu yang Haechan baca pada berbagai macam artikel yang tertampang pada layar ponselnya.

Sebuah notifikasi masuk, disusul notifikasi-notifikasi lain yang datang berurutan dari aplikasi Lysn dan Kakaotalk-nya. Mark telah bergabung kembali dengan komunitas NCT Dream di Lysn, berikut pesan dan selca yang ia kirimkan sebagai perayaan. Jisung mengirimkan pesan panjang di grup Kakaotalk milik Dream, yang Haechan yakini merupakan bentuk surat mengharukan yang Jisung tulis untuk keenam kakak yang selalu membersamainya selama empat tahun kebelakang, bahkan mungkin tujuh jika menghitung masa-masa rookies juga.

Haechan melihat kalender, tanggal 25 Agustus 2020. Ia menutup ponselnya, berguling dan melihat kasur milik Johnny masih kosong. Hujan mengetuk jendela kamarnya dengan sangat keras, sesekali bersama bunyi guntur bergelegar. Haechan menarik selimut, menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya.

Malam ini, ia merasa tidak ingin sendirian.

이

Haechan terbangun pagi-pagi sekali, pukul lima.

Ia masih menggenggam ponsel di tangan kanan seperti tadi malam, kendati selimutnya sudah turun jauh ke kakinya. Sepertinya hujan juga belum berhenti. Haechan turun dari tempat tidurnya, bergerak mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan Johnny yang masih terlelap. Tiba-tiba Haechan mendengar petir menyambar dan tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang, jatuh dengan pantat duluan.

"Harusnya aku merekam hal tadi," Johnny bersuara, sedikit serak seperti suaranya ketika bangun tidur. Haechan meringis, belum terpikir akan membalas dengan reaksi seperti apa. Ruangan di sekitar mereka gelap, terkesan suram. Ringisan tadi pasti tidak terlihat.

Johnny menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar kemudian menguap lebar. "Kemarin Mark mencarimu," ujarnya di sela-sela kuapan, terdengar lebih seperti racauan. "Tapi kau sudah tidur, dia memintamu untuk segera menemuinya begitu kau terbangun."

"Bahkan di jam lima pagi sekalipun?"

"Dia bilang kau akan bangun sekitar jam lima pagi, dan dia terlihat sangat serius," jawab Johnny. "Ya, memang terbukti benar, kau sudah bangun."

Haechan meraih ponselnya, jam lima lebih sebelas. Sesaat kemudian ponselnya berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk dari Mark. Haechan beralih menatap Johnny.

"Itu Mark?" Johnny bertanya, terselip sedikit tawa pada kalimatnya. "Apakah kalian memiliki semacam telepati sekarang?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Haechan bergegas bangkit berdiri dan keluar kamar. Tidak seperti yang ia duga, lampu ruang tengah sudah dinyalakan. Mark duduk di salah satu sofa, menggenggam cangkir yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap.

"Tidakkah kau kedinginan? Di luar hujan masih belum reda," Mark mengangkat cangkirnya, seolah dengan bangga menunjukkan pada Haechan bahwa dia dan dapur tidaklah sepenuhnya bermusuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini terlalu pagi untuk leluconmu, Mark,"

Mark berdecak. "Tentu saja untuk melihatmu terbit, apa lagi?"

"Kau sungguh berisik di pagi hari," Haechan duduk di samping Mark, berniat memberinya sebuah pukulan kecil. Mark bergerak lebih cepat, ia meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja dan menarik bahu Haechan dalam sebuah rangkulan.

Haechan baru sadar tirai jendela di depan mereka sudah terbuka. Mereka jarang sekali membuka tirai jendela karena ulah _sasaeng_ yang seringkali mengarahkan berbagai macam cahaya ke arah jendela mereka tanpa mengenal waktu. Kali ini hanya nampak buliran air saja di balik kaca. Mungkin hujan telah mengusir kaum-kaum tidak baik itu dari depan apartemen mereka.

"Sebentar lagi hujan akan berhenti dan kau akan terbit," bisik Mark. Spontan Haechan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Ia memindai wajah Mark sembari memikirkan probabilitas bahwa seseorang menyamar menjadi Mark atau menjalankan sebuah _prank_ padanya. Tidak, yang duduk bersama Haechan sekarang adalah Mark yang sesungguhnya, lengkap dengan senyum konyol yang terpasang di bibirnya.

"Kau aneh sekali, Mark. Banyak pikiran?"

"Tidak," Mark kembali menarik Haechan dalam rangkulannya. Kali ini sedikit lebih kuat, dan ia menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk mengunci pergerakan Haechan. "Lihat! Hujannya reda! Sebentar lagi mendung akan hilang dan kau akan menyinari Seoul!"

Hujan memang telah berhenti, dan arak-arakan awan mendung perlahan menghilang dari cakrawala. Haechan melirik jam tangannya, pukul lima lebih empat puluh. Matahari Seoul terbit sekitar pukul lima lebih lima puluh.

Tetap saja, menurut Haechan, mustahil untuk melihat matahari terbit secara langsung. Memang jendela tersebut terbuka ke arah timur, namun gedung-gedung tinggi membatasi pandangan mereka ke horizon. Mark, _toh_ , tampak tidak peduli. Kuncian tangannya pada leher Haechan merenggang seiring dengan detik yang terus berjalan.

"Lihat, Haechan, betapa cantiknya spektrum yang kau bawa," Haechan kembali fokus pada jendela persegi di depannya. Langit nampak bersepuh oranye, kuning, dan merah muda. Kombinasi warna-warna hangat yang menawan, cantik dan memabukkan. Saat cahaya datang menggapai lensa matanya, Haechan merasakan dadanya nyeri, sedikit sesak, seperti dijejali ratusan emosi yang pernah ada dan ia alami namun terlupakan.

Mark menangkup pipi Haechan, membawa kedua manik cokelat beradu dengan netranya. Sesaat Haechan melihat kilatan kejadian-kejadian, ada Mark dan dirinya berguling bersama di rerumputan, saling menjalin asa dalam kungkungan masa dan kehidupan yang fana. Adegan selanjutnya adalah ketika seorang anak kecil berlari mengejar matahari sore dengan kaki terbenam pada pasir pantai yang basah. Kemudian ia merasakan kemurkaan : beradu-padu bersama pilu yang meluruh dalam litani elegi dan keputusasaan.

Haechan menutup mata, tidak kuasa menahan imaji-imaji yang terus berdatangan. Hal terakhir yang dapat ia dengar dengan jelas adalah suara Mark yang menenangkan.

"Selamat datang kembali, Putra Matahari,"

Matahari terbit sepenuhnya di kejauhan, Haechan jatuh pingsan.

해

"Aku tertidur di atas sofa, sendirian?"

Haechan mencecar. Doyoung yang tengah sibuk membuat sarapan berbalik dan mengacungkan spatula.

"Ini kedelapan kalinya aku menjawab, Haechan, kau tertidur di atas sofa, sendirian. Memangnya kau harap ada siapa di sana? Johnny?"

"Bukankah ada Mark?"

"Tidak. Taeyong bilang dia tidak melihat Mark datang kemari tadi pagi, dan Taeyong bangun paling pagi tadi. Ia menemukanmu sudah meringkuk di atas sofa."

Tepat ketika Doyoung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Johnny keluar dari kamar. Kelopak matanya masih setengah tertutup dan ia hampir jatuh tersandung udara. Haechan ingat konversasinya dengan Johnny tadi pagi, barangkali Johnny bisa membantu.

"Johnny hyung!" Haechan berteriak. "Tadi pagi hyung mengatakan padaku bahwa Mark semalam mencariku, 'kan?"

Johnny menarik kursi di samping Haechan, duduk, dan terdiam selama beberapa menit, mengumpulkan kesadaran. "Tidak. Aku tidak bertemu Mark kemarin, apalagi berbicara dengannya."

Haechan mendelik. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa semua ini hanyalah prank belaka, konten _hidden camera_ untuk seri youtube selanjutnya. Tapi tidak ada _script_. Semua berjalan dengan _impromptu_ dan itu mustahil untuk mereka, setidaknya sekarang. Semua tindakan mereka di depan kamera harus sesuai naskah. Lalu Haechan teringat Mark menelponnya pagi ini, ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya, mengecek riwayat panggilan masuk, putus asa untuk mencari sisa-sisa bukti bahwa dirinya tidak berjalan sambil tidur tadi pagi.

Nihil.

Johnny, Doyoung, Taeyong, apalagi manajer tidak ada yang mengetahui _password_ ponselnya. Jadi, mereka tidak mungkin menghapus riwayat panggilannya. Haechan mengerang frustasi. Ini aneh, secara bersamaan ini semua terasa nyata dan nostalgik. Hanya Haechankah yang mengalaminya?

"Apakah aku sudah menjadi gila, _hyung_?"

Johnny mengelus puncak kepala Haechan. "Tidak. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan."

"Tapi aku bahkan tidak memiliki jadwal apapun bulan ini. Aku tidak kelelahan, _hyung_!"

"Awal tahun ini kau sudah bekerja sangat keras, Haechan, baik raga maupun jiwamu, dan selalu seperti itu selama empat tahun ke belakang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi sangat lengang, mungkin bagian dari dirimu kaget dengan perubahan itu," jelas Doyoung sembari membawa sarapan ke atas meja.

Haechan mengangguk lemah, alasan Doyoung masuk akal juga, pikirnya. Ia mengambil sumpit dan baru akan mulai makan ketika telinganya menangkap suara hujan.

"Hujan lagi?"

Doyoung melahap sepotong daging. "Ya, sudah hujan sejak tadi malam."

Kening Haechan berkerut. "Bukankah tadi pagi hujan sempat reda? Ketika matahari terbit?"

"Aku terbangun untuk pergi ke kamar kecil jam enam dan berani ku katakan bahwa hujan masih turun dengan derasnya saat itu," timpal Johnny. "Dan oh, kau sudah tidak ada di kasurmu."

"Ya, aku keluar sekitar pukul lima,"

"Kau mengingatnya?" Doyoung sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Ia menatap Haechan tepat di kedua matanya dan Haechan yakin jika tatapan bisa membunuh, ia telah mati saat itu. Adegannya terlihat sedikit konyol karena Doyoung masih menggenggam sebuah pisau di tangan kanan.

"Tentu. Aku terbangun pukul lima, kemudian Johnny _hyung_ bangun tidak lama kemudian, mengatakan bahwa Mark mencariku, lalu aku keluar dan Mark sudah ada di ruang ini, ia bersikap sangat aneh dan ia mengajakku melihat matahari terbit," Haechan mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arah jendela. "Tadi pagi tirainya terbuka dan matahari benar-benar terlihat. Tidak ada mendung apalagi hujan."

Hening.

Haechan menatap Doyoung dengan sama membaranya, ia tidak pernah kalah beradu argumen dengan Doyoung, dan tetap berencana untuk tidak akan kalah. Johnny berdehem singkat, lantas ketika suasana masih sunyi tanpa suara, ia tertawa.

"Baiklah, Haechani, mungkin kau memang benar-benar lelah. Sebaiknya kau segera makan dan kembali tidur, nanti sore kau masih ada jadwal, 'kan? Ngomong-ngomong, selamat empat tahun debutmu bersama Dream."

Johnny menepuk bahunya pelan. Haechan jadi teringat bahwa sekarang adalah tanggal 25 Agustus, tanggal yang menyenangkan. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal aneh, _toh_ , ia bisa menanyakan langsung ke Mark nanti.

찬

Atau tidak.

Selepas VLIVE, Mark kembali berlatih bersama SuperM, sementara Haechan berbalik menuju _dorm_ 127\. Haechan tidak mendapatkan waktu yang cukup untuk menanyakan kejadian-kejadian tadi pagi di lantai lima. Ia kembali dengan pikiran melayang kemana-mana, tidak fokus pada jalan dan tahu-tahu ia justru naik hingga lantai sepuluh.

"Haechan _-ah_!" Jungwoo menariknya dalam pelukan begitu Haechan menampakkan diri di depan pintu. Tubuhnya tenggelam dalam tubuh jangkung Jungwoo yang memutar-mutarkannya layaknya mereka tengah berada di lantai dansa.

"Kau mencari Mark, 'kan? Dia sudah menunggumu di kamarnya,"

Tidak, batin Haechan. Apa daya Jungwoo telah mendorongnya hingga tepat di depan pintu kamar Mark dan manajer hyung. Haechan memutar knop pintu pelan-pelan. Perkataan Jungwoo tadi tidak masuk akal, Mark tengah berlatih dengan SuperM sekarang. Kemungkinan besar, Jungwoo lupa dan sekarang kamar Mark sedang kosong. Ia bisa menggunakannya untuk tidur sejenak hingga Mark pulang.

Haechan membuka pintu dengan tangan tremor, takut jika sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Ia cukup muak terhadap perdebatannya dengan Doyoung tadi siang, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan lagi tatapan kasihan dari para hyung yang berpikir ia mengalami halusinasi karena kelelahan, atau mengira bahwa Haechan sedang menjalankan satu dari sekian leluconnya. Beruntunglah bahwa kamar Mark gelap dan tidak ada satupun tanda kehidupan di sana.

Haechan membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur Mark. Reka ulang adegan tadi pagi terselip di belakang kelopak matanya, siap untuk terputar begitu Haechan menutup mata. Bayang rupa Mark yang terlampau bahagia untuk melihat matahari terbit dari balik jendela, hangat tubuhnya yang menjalar, suara Mark, semuanya tersimpan rapih dalam otak Haechan. Tidak ada yang terasa palsu atau halusinasi belaka.

Detik berganti menit dan menit berganti jam. Haechan tidak menyadarinya jika saja Mark tidak masuk dan berdiri di samping ranjang dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku.

"Menikmati suasana kamarku?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Haechan justru berbalik melempar tanya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sebelas kurang. Tidurlah di sini sekalian," Mark mendorong tubuh Haechan kembali ke posisinya semula. "Ku tebak, kau pasti punya banyak pertanyaan."

Mark mendekati jendela, mengamati hujan yang masih turun di luar sana. "Sekarang tanggal berapa Haechan-ah?"

"Tanggal 25 bulan Agustus tahun 2020, Mark, dan tolong segera jelaskan semua kejadian aneh tadi pagi."

"Kalender bulan?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit."

Mark tertawa lirih. "Jadi, Haechan-ah, sekarang tanggal tujuh bulan tujuh kalender bulan. Festival Chilseok!"

Festival Chilseok. Hari ketujuh bulan tujuh kalender bulan, satu-satunya hari dimana Jiknyeo si gadis penenun dapat bertemu dengan suaminya Gyeonwoo melalui jembatan ajaib yang dibangun dengan sayap burung-burung. Legenda kanak-kanak yang amat terkenal.

"Sepertinya Jiknyeo masih menangis," lanjut Mark. "Hujannya tidak reda."

Dalam satu gerakan lincah Mark menutup tirai jendelanya. Mark kini duduk di sisi ranjang, menghadap Haechan yang bersandar pada dinding sembari memeluk bantal.

"Lalu? Hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya," Mark menggantung kalimatnya untuk bergeser mendekati Haechan, merubah posisi duduk menjadi bersila tepat di depan Haechan. "Kita juga sama dengan mereka. Kau dan aku, Jiknyeo dan Gyeonwoo. Kita tidak memiliki waktu selamanya namun dengan congkak bersikap seperti kita memilikinya. Waktu yang rapuh dan sangat amat kejam, memisahkan kita begitu matahari tergelincir dari langit."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Mark. Apakah kau tiba-tiba teringat mimpi lamamu untuk menjadi penulis dan sekarang sedang menyusun plot?"

"Bisa dikatakan aku memang tiba-tiba teringat mimpi lamaku, mimpi yang sangat lama dan kuno. Bukan menjadi penulis, melainkan melanjutkan sisa hidupku bersamamu, berdua saja tanpa memperdulikan jalannya takdir, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa kau abadi dan aku tidak," Lengan Mark terangkat untuk membelai sudut-sudut pipi Haechan. "Atau bertiga dengan Chenle, walaupun dia yang sekarang hampir setua kita berdua."

Haechan menepis tangan Mark, melemparkannya jauh dari pipinya yang kemerahan. "Katakan dengan bahasa yang bisa aku mengerti, Mark!"

"Yang kau temui tadi pagi adalah fragmen Minhyung, dan yang kau lihat adalah ingatan Haechan, Putra Matahari. Kita berdua, berabad-abad lampau, kala para dewa masih berlalu-lalang mengurusi urusan manusia secara langsung."

Haechan mengerang. Kilasan-kilasan itu kembali, seperti gulungan film yang menampilkan cuplikan kejadian dalam warna sepia. Satu kerangka ia meledak-ledak, dalam kerangka lain ia layu dan muram. Ada rangka dimana ia merasa hangat dan nyaman, dan selalu ada Mark di sana. Mark yang namanya tersangkut di ujung lidah, tercecap familar namun juga asing.

Mark. _Minhyung, Minhyung, Minhyungㅡ_

_ Kau abadi. _

_ Singa yang pemberani. _

_ Dagingnya adalah dagingmu dan darahnya adalah darahku. _

_ Beraninya kau mengambil Minhyung-ku! _

_ Minhyung tidak ada di sini, tidak, ia belum mati. _

_ Minhyung. _

_ Minhyung, Minhyung, Minhyungㅡ _

Sunyi.

Mark menggenggam tangan Haechan yang entah sejak kapan meremas rambutnya sendiri. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh membentuk sungai di pelipisnya, sungai lain juga terbentuk dari ujung matanya. Haechan menangis tanpa tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis.

"Jangan dipaksakan jika kau belum cukup kuat,"

Haechan meraih kerah jaket Mark dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, mencengkeramnya sekuat yang ia bisa hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jelaskan, Mark, jelaskan semuanya sekarang!"

Mark menarik Haechan, memutar tubuhnya hingga pemuda berambut kehijauan itu dapat menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mark. Sedangkan Mark mengusap jalur airmata yang semakin deras terbentuk. Rasanya seperti rumah, seperti kebiasaan lama yang sudah mengendap di bawah lapisan kulit. Mereka dilingkupi senyap yang familiar, yang memberi spasi lebih dalam waktu yang mustahil terhenti.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, sebisaku, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

Getaran tubuh Haechan dalam pelukan Mark menjadi satu-satunya jawaban.

"Jangan menyerah lagi untukku, Haechan- _ah_ ," Mark mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah memberikan proteksi posesif. "Dulu, kitaㅡ"

**Author's Note:**

> Judul terinspirasi dari sebuah drama yang OST-nya sempat dinyanyikan Markhyuck ( di https://youtu.be/62EIVa6hx-4 )
> 
> Terimakasih sudah membaca! ♡


End file.
